Running Izzy
Running Izzy is a meme created by Trent and developed by him, Gogo, RBW and Glenn. It usually goes up with the words when you're. Memes created: *when you're Quest and you see someone not saying dude/dudette *when you're Trent and you see someone else submit a Gaga song on Wikivision *when you're RBW and Chewy isn't here yet *when you're RBW and nobody's roasted Glenn in 5 minutes *when you're SnailGamer and you haven't dragged RBW in 3 seconds *when you're Glenn and you haven't linked Club Penguin soundtrack in 1 minute *when you're RBW and you see SnailGamer existing *When you're Razorvoid and you haven't insulted someone in an hour *When you're RBW and you haven't praised Chewy in five seconds *when you're Mint and you see people leaving chat *when you're RBW and you see Chewy leaving for 0.00000000001 seconds *when you're Logan and you left the wiki 10 seconds ago *When you're TVDF and something positive happens *When you're Truteal and someone says something positive about Jasmine *When you're Booty and you haven't bashed yourself in a minute *when you're Trent and nobody has mentioned Lady Gaga in 0.5 seconds *When you're Glenn and someone mentions Club Penguin *When you're VJF and RBW is on chat *When you're Dark and you see Gogo gawking over boobies *When you're Blue and you see Glenn and Mo communicating *when you're Blue and Glenn needs a wikivision song *When you're Art and Fire talks shit on your positivity blog *when you're Flurry and someone says "Queen" *When you're Mint and Mo exists *When you're Cloudy and someone gets you to apologize * when you're Cloudy and there's a rat *When you're Glenn and Mo tries to be relevant *when you're CAPRAFILMS and someone is discussing the show being removed *When you're Zoey and you get a chance to leak Discord quotes *When you're Mint and someone hits on Maxi *when you're Mint and someone is in your house *When you're Mint and Jimmy godplays in his sims *When you're VJF and someone says things that are only complimentary to Tyler or LGBT *when you're Truteal and a blog is mildly controversial *When you're Broodje Kroket and Cap This just got updated *When you're Phoenix and your caption is poorly received *When you're Epic and your caption is failing *When you're Glenn and Trent tries to stop us from memeing *When you're Dark and someone mentions All-Stars Gwen *When you're Geo and CYOA/TD Horror gets 10 votes *When you're Mint and someone besides you talks to Rem or Max *When you're Amy and Gogo says the word "Anceles" *When you're Epic and you haven't compared a cartoon character to a real life dictator in five whole minutes. *When you're the turkish troll and you haven't created a new sockpuppet in 3 hours *When you're Vanessa and Sky is pregnant *When you're Courtney and Duncan breathes *When you're RBW and you hear the word "Noah" *When you're Glenn and you haven't linked memes in 2 minutes *when you're Mo and Glenn says something you could turn into a weird flirt *when you're RBW and someone is hating on your baby Cody *When you're Epic and you hear someone praise Cody *When you're SDF and you haven't said "XD" or "lols" in 1 second *When you're Gogo and someone mentions boobies on chat *When you're Gogo and Dark's on chat *When you're Epic and someone says the Ice Dancers are overrated *When you're Mint and someone mentions Chinese Food or Friday *When you're Katie and someone mentions Don Category:Memes